Stage Fright
by mspolapotter
Summary: Sequel to Dance With Me. The two are now off to Italy for a bigger and tougher challenge. But, unexpectedly, Hermione sees a childhood rival and comes to terms that she can't do it. Now, it's up to Harry to lift her from the shadows and make her shine.
1. Christmas

I'm back! *squee* This is the sequel of Dance With Me.

This story delves much more in the competition held in Italy, where we left off. You will notice that they have started acting differently with one another.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. The good stuff is Rowling's

On with the story. . . _

* * *

Chapter 1: Christmas_

Harry awoke as a flash of sunlight blinded his eyes. They were still half-closed, but he fluttered them open as it got accustomed to the light. A blurry shape was holding out was seemed to be his glasses.

"Happy Christmas," Hermione said after he put on his glasses. She was sitting at the foot of his bed. "I wanted to give your present personally." She added, handing Harry a neatly wrapped gift.

"Wait," Harry said. He reached under his bed and pulled out a slightly dusty wrapped box. They exchanged gifts and decided that the best time to open them was now.

"One, two, three!" they said together. There were sounds of ripping paper until finally Hermione gasped. Harry had given her a new pair of black ballet shoes.

"Something tells me you don't want to use those silver shoes as much as possible." He explained. "So, I got you new ones."

"They're beautiful," Hermione said. "You guessed right. I didn't want to wear them because they might get ruined. Those were a gift from my dance instructor."

"So, do you like them?" Harry asked.

"I do!" she replied. "Very much. Thanks. It's just that I can't wear these, too. For the same reason, you know."

"Oh well."

"So, do you like mine?

"Y-yeah," Harry said untruthfully. "It's a nice . . . box."

"Open it," Hermione said, laughing. Harry lifted the lid gingerly and their final piece from Wand Dance was being performed by two silver figurines.

"_Now_ do you like them?" Hermione asked.

"Very much," he replied. "It must have taken you a lot of time to make this."

"It _was_ one of the hardest spells I've done. Well, not that I've done much with ease," she admitted.

"Quit being modest, Hermione," Harry joked. "Everyone in this room knows you're the best witch around."

"Thanks," she replied, putting her hand on top of Harry's. Suddenly, some kind of electricity shocked her. It was a feeling she was unfamiliar of, but she resisted the urge to take it off.

"I almost forgot," Harry said, pulling his hand away. He stood up, opened his trunk and extracted a worn-out gift. "I forgot to give you your birthday present. We were practicing too much." Harry explained. "I got it in London."

Hermione took the parcel and gently unwrapped it. There before her eyes lay a copy of _The Secret Garden_, except that it was very old. The pages were yellowing, the cover was in danger of being detached and the spine was peeling in places. Hermione gingerly opened it to the copyright page, dated years back.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "This isn't . . . _first_ edition, is it?"

"It is." Harry replied. As what she did whenever she found out that Harry was safe, she flung her arms around his neck and surprising both herself and Harry, kissed him lightly on the lips. They stared at each other for a while, bewildered, until suddenly, Hermione had enough sense to let go.

"Thanks," she said timidly. "Best gift ever." They smiled shyly at each other.

The others started stirring.

"Happy Christmas, guys!" Hermione bellowed so that they would all wake up.

"Hermione, what the _heck_ are you doing here?" Neville asked, rubbing his eyes in surprise. He refused to take off his blanket. "This is the _boys'_ dormitory for crying out loud!"

"I'm always here on Christmas morning," she said. "Well, usually, you've all gone down to the Great Hall. I've got something for all of you."

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Hermione Granger?" Dean joked, feinting horror, but sounding a bit suspicious.

"Well, I thought about what you did for me and Harry during the competition, and I'd just like to say thanks for that." She said. "Now, enough with the drama. I'd like to see the look on your faces when you see what's inside." Each one took the topmost parcel from their pile of presents and began opening.

"Weird!" Ron remarked. "Why won't they move?" he tapped the Muggle chess figures that didn't at all look like the pieces he liked to use.

"Gee, thanks, Hermione!" Dean said gratefully, playing with his paddleball. "It's been ages since I got to play with one of these."

"Exactly what are these?" Seamus asked, frustratingly figuring out what to do with his present.

"Well, those are the toys Dean Harry and I grew up with." Hermione said. "I thought they might hold your interest. Neville, you've got a set of Scrabble there, I'll teach you later; Seamus, that's a yoyo; and Ron that one's Muggle chess."

"Weird!" Ron said again.

"Enough of that, I'll teach you later." She said. "I think it's time for breakfast."

Hermione attracted many jealous faces as a group of popular (yes, Neville, Dean and Seamus have become very popular due to their support during the competition) boys escorted her to the Great Hall, Harry being the closest and smiling.

* * *

So? Love it? Hate it? Let me know, 'kay?

If juggling is hard, try doing it with fanfics!

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. A Summer at the Grangers'

Presenting...Chapter two! Not gonna say so much here. Don't wanna be the spoiler.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline (which I've been building up for ages!)

Let's move on, shall we? . . ._

* * *

_

_Chapter 2: A Summer at the Grangers_

"This is it," Ron kept saying to himself before crossing the barrier back into the Muggle world. "The first time I'll be spending time in a Muggle house."

"Quit stalling, Ron, you're creating a line!" Dean pleaded, wanting to go already. Ron took a deep breath and pushed his trolley out onto platform nine, a different scene than before. There was no excited Mrs. Weasley, no purple faced Uncle Vernon and no scared-out-of-his-wits Dudley. There were only the kind-faced images of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. A few second later, Harry and Hermione made their way onto the platform, almost bumping Ron.

"Oh, sorry," he said.

Hermione went automatically to her parents, flanked by Harry and Ron.

"Hi Mum! Hi Dad!" she greeted, planting a kiss on each one's cheek in turn. "Well, you already know each other before but just to be formal, this is Harry and this is Ron."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry said, shaking hands. Ron was frozen in place. Harry nudged him.

"Oh, hi." He said, smiling.

"So, shall we go?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yeah, sure." Hermione replied. She led them to the car. The three talked again as soon as everything was in place.

"So all Muggle cars are exactly this small," Ron marvelled, remembering his first ride in a Muggle taxi. In a few minutes, they reached the Grangers'.

"Everything's so still here," he commented yet again as they entered their cozy home. "Dad'll flip if he sees this."

"Come on, I'll show you your room." Hermione said. Ron couldn't help looking around just like Harry did the first time he was at the Burrow. They passed Hermione's parents' room and then hers. Harry paused in front of the open door.

"Yeah, that's my room." Hermione said shyly. "It's not much." 'Not much' was a total understatement. Her walls were painted a lovely shade of green which made it look bright. Everything was arranged on the desk and shelves, except for a small pile of books near the bed. _Probably a collection of her favorites_, Harry thought.

They continued to walk until they stopped on the door next to Hermione's. "Lucky the guest room had two beds." She said. "I'll leave you for a while to get settled then we'll talk about the competition." She went off to her own bedroom, blushing a bit.

"Wow, it's so quiet." Ron said.

"'Course it is," Harry replied. "There's no Fred-and-George-doing-whatever-in-their-room here."

"Nice touch, though."

"Glad you liked it," Hermione said. Apparently, she had rematerialized on the doorframe after a fresh change of clothes. She now wore a red blouse that made her figure more prominent along with a pair of denim shorts. _What a sight_, Harry thought, smiling to himself. Hermione blushed a bit, indicating that she saw his mysterious smile.

"It's just my storage room, you know." She added.

"Storage room?" Ron said, surprised. "Hermione, you've got a shelf and a desk full of books and there's a pile of them next to your bed. Now you're telling me these are yours too?" he indicated the filled shelf made of dark wood.

"Yup." She said proudly. "Everywhere else is full, so I have to put my favorites here. Of course, I'll have to clean it or else I get asthma."

"Oh," Harry said, realizing.

"What's asthma?" Ron asked.

"It's a lung sickness, Ron."

"Oh."

"So, what're we going to do once we get there?"

"Well, Professor McGonagall told me we'll be arriving there five days before the actual beginning of the convention. The convention lasts about a week, the last day being for the finals so that's about . . . eleven days."

"It would be good if we create the dance on the first day," Harry suggested. "Then we'll practice two hours per day until finals."

"Better make that four," Hermione said. "Two each during the day and the evening. We don't want to be under-practiced."

"Perfect."

"Sounds great."

"So, must we pick what we're dancing to?" Harry asked.

"I'm thinking medley," Hermione replied. "You know, pick all sorts of songs. Arrange them together to create a story."

"That's great!"

"Not great, brilliant!" Ron remarked.

"We better start song-hunting then." Harry said. "What're our options, though?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione wondered.

"We've done hip-hop, ballet and jazz." He said. "It would be hard to do any international dance so . . . I say let's stick to our own dance."

"What, waltz?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Precisely." Harry said. "We'll just have to . . . you know, pump it up a bit. Make it look extravagant."

"How?"

"The remix, remember?" Ron interjected, getting Harry's idea.

Hermione let the words sink in. Of course it would be perfect! A grin spread across her face, reaching her eyes.

"Brilliant."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. :)


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

Another update yay!!! Welcome to Italy already people! Here comes the climax

Thanks to those who've read the prequel to this one. Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. Soon, you'll be seeing something original from me. Oh yeah, I also own the Italian and French characters. I just put a bunch of names

together.

Let's move on...

* * *

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Meeting

"Italy, here we come!" Hermione said excitedly, bouncing slightly on the backseat of their car. They were heading for the airport. At first Hermione suggested that they travel via Floo powder, but her parents had protested.

"It's unstable," Mrs. Granger said after Hermione had proposed the idea.

And so, here they were waiting for the last boarding call.

"Take care, okay?" Mrs. Granger told her daughter as it finally came.

"I will, Mum." She hugged her tightly. Mr. Granger did the same.

"Now, I want to make some things clear," Mr. Granger began sternly. "I'm entrusting my daughter to both of you. If anything happens—hopefully, nothing will—notify us immediately, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Harry and Ron replied as if to a military general.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Come back any time," Mrs. Granger replied.

"We will." They said. The three of them turned to the departure gate.

"Argh! I'm bored!" Ron exclaimed as they sat still on the airplane to Italy.

"Go to sleep, Ron" Hermione said.

"Watch a movie," Harry suggested. He himself was watching one.

Ron snapped on the headset just when the announcement came.

"Finally!"

The three of them took deep breaths as the taxi drove them around Venice.

"Where do you guys want to go afterwards?" Hermione asked. "Here in Italy anyway. We'd still have three days before we have to go back to England."

"Rome," Harry replied.

"I'd like to go to Pompeii," Hermione said. "Seeing Mount Vesuvius would be just awesome."

"I'm happy here in Venice," Ron said. "It's where the largest Italian wizard community is.

"The taxi stopped in front of a small building.

"Doesn't look like any place to hold a dance competition," Ron remarked. The cab driver helped them with their luggage. He looked in a hurry to get away as soon as possible.

"_Grache_," Hermione saying, paying the driver. The taxi swooped out of sight.

"It's probably a disguise," Harry suggested. As they entered the shabby building, they found out he was right.

The interior was like that of a five-star hotel. Everything was gold from the bellboys' uniform to the extravagant angel fountain in the middle of the lobby. The bellboys took their luggage

"_Bon giorno_," she greeted them. "Welcome to _La Sofia Italia_. I expect you're here for the Wand Dance International?"

"Yes, we are."

"What country?" she asked again in her strong accent.

"England." Harry replied. She punched some buttons on the keyboard.

"Mr. Harry James Potter and Miss Hermione Jean Granger of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"That's the one."

"Is he with you?" she asked, looking at Ron.

"Yes, he is."

"Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, Manager?"

"That's me." Ron replied. The receptionist punched in a code and out came a gold card key.

"Your room is seven-one-six," she said, handing Hermione the card. "Your country's flag will be on the door."

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

"My pleasure. Enjoy your stay." She continued to punch in codes on the computer.

They went to the elevator accompanied by the bellboys. The elevator, instead of having numbers, had flags. One of the staff pushed the England Flag and in an instant, they were in the room.

"Room seven-one-six, England." Said a disembodied voice which reminded Harry of the lifts in the Ministry of Magic. "Welcome to Wand Dance International. Enjoy your stay." The bellboys placed the luggage on the floor near the wall and vanished in an instant.

"This is awesome!" said Ron, immediately flopping down onto the plush couch.

Suddenly a red letter made its way down a chute in the room.

"Team England, your presence is required at the opening Ceremony Ball to be held at the Ptolemy Hall seven p.m. in the evening. Everyone consisting your team, such as the performers, managers and assistants, is required to attend. Attire is semi-formal and do bring honor to your country. Good day." The Howler plopped down on the coffee table, lifeless.

"I thought the convention wasn't starting in five days?" Ron wondered.

"Maybe their starting it early," Harry said. "Or it's probably just an introduction ball. You know, acquaintance."

"I hope you're right," he replied.

Later that day, they decided to go on an escapade in Venice to find something decent to wear.

"We need dress robes," Hermione said. "I bet they'll be in International costumes. It's the closest we'll ever get to International." They trekked the road which seemed to be Italy's idea of Diagon Alley.

"_Finally_, some decent clothes!" Ron said after Hermione picked a dress robe for him quite unlike the one he wore during the Yule Ball. Harry on the other hand was left alone to pick his own. Apparently, Hermione knew that he had his own sense for fashion. Hermione picked out for herself a periwinkle dress robe that reached her ankles, almost the same design as her gown during last year's Ball.

At six o'clock on the dot, the trio made their way down the assigned hall, where participants from other countries were already filing up. They entered the Hall and made their way to the table where they were supposed to sit.

"Welcome, welcome!" said a man on the podium that reminded Harry fleetingly of Uncle Vernon. His English was thick with accent. "I know you're all wondering why we're having this little gathering, but the committee decided that it would be better if you get to know each other earlier in the contest.

"So, all we will be doing now is the introduction of participants and an acquaintance dinner. No need to worry." He laughed jovially. The programme began with the National Anthem of Italy, which no one seemed to follow, and then a speech from the Italian Minister for Magic.

"Before we begin, I would like to formally introduce myself," the chubby man began. "I am Professor Caius Vladimir, deputy headmaster of Dela Veca School of Magic. I shall be the master of this evening's ceremony.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, the presentation of candidates!" The countries mentioned were listed in alphabetical order. Their hands were sore from clapping.

"England! From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore I present to you, Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Mr. Harry James Potter along with their manager, Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley." Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up for a second and bowed. Back to the monotonous clapping again.

It wasn't until they reached the F's that something happened. "France! From Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, with Headmistress Olympe Maxime, here are Alexandrea Poesy and Stefan Baptiste with their manager, Pauline Dojour." Hermione gave a little squeal.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked, holding her hand and looking at her face with concern. She stood up and stormed out of the hall.

* * *

What could possibly hav egone wrong?! Haha...sorry you'll have to wait a bit for that part.

Thanks for reading and, if you do, reviewing.... :)


	4. something

_Sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't a chapter._

_I'm so sorry if I haven't updated yet. My sister's having her thesis so I can't get my hands on the laptop. Let's just all pray I get mine soon enough._

=-pAula-p0tter-=


	5. Hermione's Story

I managed to sneak up on my sister while she was sleeping. Wahaha! I am soooo evil! Hwere's the fourth chapter, sorry it took so long.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4: Hermione's Story_

"Hermione!" Harry took after her, running in hot pursuit. Why had she acted so peculiarly? He looked to his left and his right, until she finally found her near the stairwell. Small sobs were issuing from where she was. "Hermione?" he said again. She flopped down next to her "Are you okay?" the sobs continued.

"I-I don't think so," she replied. She wiped her tears. "Darn! Why am I crying? It happened years ago, for heaven's sake!"

Harry was afraid to pry, but he asked gently, "What happened?"

Hermione tried to calm herself down. Harry handed her his handkerchief. Apparently, her dress robes had no pockets like his.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, accepting the piece of cloth and wiping her eyes. When she was calmed down enough, she began her story. "It all began when we were in ballet school. I started the same time as Andrea."

"Andrea?" Harry asked "You mean Alexandrea? From France?"

Hermione nodded in response. "We never became friends. Well, I would've befriended her, but for some reason she thought of me as the enemy.

"Madame Pauline would always praise me for my work. She told me how wonderful I was, how graceful my moves were. For every praise, Andrea scowled at me. When class was over, she would trip me, spill something over me and such. Everyone laughed so I never really made any friends at the school.

"Then came the ballet recital, a year and a half before graduation. I was about to be picked as the lead dancer but Andrea egged Madame Pauline on until she was convinced that she should hold auditions to be fair. So, days before the audition, Andrea kept on tripping, pushing and elbowing me so that she could be on the spotlight.

"Madame Pauline had a very hard time choosing, but in the end, she picked me. Of course, Andrea was furious and she told her mom. When I walked outside her mom was there and scolded me. 'You have no right to steal away my daughter's spotlight!' she had said to me. 'You are a good-for-nothing, trying-hard, foolish girl!' she started beating me then." Hermione continued, tears continuing to stream down her face. "Andrea and her mom never got to wheedle the part out of Madame Pauline, so they made a plot to throw me offstage.

"When I was having my solo, something dropped in front of me and I lost focus. Andrea immediately took my place and the guests were amazed at Andrea's 'immediate, unexpected' action. Later that night, Madame Pauline talked to me. She was very disappointed with me. Andrea and her mother walked past me with smug smiles of victory. My parents didn't say it, but I could tell that they were really disappointed.

"Two more recitals came, and I didn't dance in front, let alone another solo. Madame Pauline had no choice but to pick Andrea.

"Just one year before the course was finished, I turned seven and the signs started showing up. My parents had to drop me out. When we told this to Madame Pauline, she was very lonely. 'First Andrea, now you.' She had said. She held my hand and looked into my eyes. 'She has dropped out, my Hermione. You can dance now. No one will be able to scare you anymore.' I was very tempted by that offer and my heart suddenly swelled. I wanted to cry. Life was so ironic. Andrea had to be gone when I was.

"I was wondering why she dropped out exactly the same time as me, but I pushed that away. Andrea was gone and that's all that matters.

"I turned eleven and my letter came. I was greatly overjoyed at the opportunity of a new beginning. I promised to myself that no one would know that I dance. Now that I knew the reason why I was acting so weirdly before, my parents agreed to enrol me again. Madame Pauline was happy because not only had I returned, but she also found out where Andrea was.

"One summer, she took us on a surprise vacation to Dijon in France. Apparently, that's where Andrea's family had relocated. They didn't tell us why they had moved there, but I never suspected that she was also a witch.

"It became harder and harder for me to resist dancing after the Beauxbatons's entrance in the Triwizard. Good thing this Wand Dance came up. I was planning to sign up anonymously, but apparently you were planning the same. Then, bada bing, bada boom—here we are. Who would've thought I'd meet my childhood rival here?" she finished with a great gulp of air. Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly, once again surprising himself and Hermione.

"Don't worry, we'll face her." He said reassuringly. Hermione instantly broke free.

"No! N-no, Harry, I can't. Not yet." She replied.

"Hermione you have to face her." Harry said fiercely. "You've let her walk all over you for two years and you've let her stop you from dancing for about ten years. It's time you stand up for yourself." He put both of her hands in his and looked at her with deep sincerity. "We can do it, Hermione. _You_ can do it. I believe in you." Harry didn't break his stare. Hermione face cracked into a wet smile and hugged Harry. "That's my girl." He whispered. They stood up to find Ron behind them. He pretended that he hadn't seen his best friends share a seemingly romantic scene with each other. He pulled Hermione in an embrace, too.

"Harry's right." He said. Evidently, he had heard the whole conversation. "You can't let one person walk all over you."

"Thanks," she whispered. They broke apart.

"You're worth twelve of her," he said, repeating what Harry had said to Neville once. "And, as your manager, I don't allow you to give up. There's no going back now, Hermione. We've already boarded the train."

Hermione kissed each boy on the cheek and together they walked back to the Hall, ready to face the monster of Hermione's closet.

* * *

*squee!* So, ready to face that monster with tem? Click on next after reviewing!


	6. Ron's Own Secret

I'm getting nearer and nearer to the end of the story (boohoo). Please read and review. . .

In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, . . .

_Chapter 5: Ron's Own Secret_

_Poor Hermione_. This was all Ron could think about as he trudged through the elaborate hotel after Hermione's confession. Ron wanted to pounce on that Alexandrea for those solid years of hatred she had. Truthfully, Ron found her quite good-looking at first, but all that washed away when Hermione told them her story. _Plus, I'm pretty sure Luna will be in my arms in no time_. He added as an afterthought, smiling to himself. _I wish I could help them_. Ron bowed his head in frustration, seeing that he could not do anything to help his best friends. _Wait a minute_, he thought._ I_ could _help them! _His face brightened up, but once again turned dull.

"If only I had my piano here." He said to himself thoughtfully. He hadn't realized that he had been walking down the same deserted corridor for a few times. A door opened in front of him.

"Wicked! They have their own Room of Requirement!" Ron said excitedly, entering the opened doors.

The room was dimly lit and empty except for an onyx grand piano.

Ron never actually had the same interest in Muggle artifacts as his Dad did, but one thing changed that.

As a child, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could not prevent the six-year-old Ron from sneaking up in places unknown. He was exploring his father's garage when he saw it, a Muggle piano just waiting for someone to sit down and play. He was immediately intrigued by it so he started playing random notes. Ron was greatly overjoyed at the sound of the instrument so he continued to play. Mr. Weasley saw the interest that his youngest son had for the piano so he bewitched it so that it could teach Ron how to play it correctly. By the time he was ready for Hogwarts, he already knew the keys by heart. Unfortunately, when he came home that summer, excited to play again, he was greeted by the news that Ginny accidentally blew up the piano. Ron didn't speak to her until Harry arrived.

He let his fingers dance over the ivory perfection and played. He was in his element once again, his mind drifting off to places unknown. This was how he planned to help Harry and Hermione, by creating them their song.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked as Ron entered their room. Hermione was already fast asleep in hers.

"Oh, you know . . . wandering around." He started taking off the topmost pieces of his dress robes before finally entering the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his maroon pajamas.

"You can't hide anything from me, Ron." Harry scoffed. _Oh come off it, I've been hiding something from you for six years, alright_. "What were you up to?"

Ron looked into his best friend's haggard expression before finally speaking. "Look," he began. "Let's you and I talk it over after a good night's sleep." He rolled over to his side. "'Night, mate."

"Goodnight, Ron," replied Harry. He put out the light and drifted off to sleep.

***

With Ron's persuasion, they began the song hunt the next day.

"I think if you're doing waltz, the songs should be in three-four time signature." Ron said nonchalantly, surprising both Harry and Hermione. "You know, because waltz is in three-four time signature." He said after seeing the looks on Harry's and Hermione's faces.

"Who are you and what have you done to Ron Weasley?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?" Ron said. "Am I not allowed to know these things because I'm a wizard? And you say you fight against Wizard prejudices."

"Here's one, 'Can I Have This Dance'," Harry said after checking out the album on the test player.

"That's definitely in the list." Hermione said. "It's a really, really fantastic song. How many are we supposed to have anyway?"

"Maybe three." Ron replied.

"Ah, here's the second, 'I Still Believe'," Hermione said, headphones on her head and over her ears.

"Great, let's go then," Ron said, taking the albums from their hands, grabbing a blank CD and paying them at the counter.

"Ron, are you mental?" Harry said as they walked out of the record bar.

"What?" Ron said.

"You said three songs, we're one short." Harry stated.

Ron heaved a huge sigh. "Come on, I'll tell you what I'm going on about.

They entered the hotel, but Ron led them away from the room.

"Where're we going?" Harry asked.

"Now you'll get both of your questions answered." He replied. He closed his eyes and walked through the corridor for a few times.

"Ron, are you telling us that—" Hermione began with a laugh, but she was cut off as a door started materializing in front of them. Ron threw them a smug smile.

"After you," he said, waving a hand to the door. Harry and Hermione entered. The room had taken the form it did last night, except it was brighter and there were ceiling-to-floor mirrors.

"Cool," Harry exclaimed. He and Hermione sat on the floor with Ron, giving him a look that plainly said, _Well, what's the answer to those questions?_

"Okay, I know you're all puzzled and stuff, but here's the story to set it all off…" and he launched into the story of how he learned to play the piano.

". . . And so, besides being your manager, I think I'd also be your composer." He finished.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.

"I was . . . well, I chickened out." He explained. "I never thought I'd get to play again." The chatter turned into a sober silence that Ron himself broke. "So, do you want to hear it or not?"

"I guess," Harry said. Ron stood up and sat on the plush piano bench. He started playing, a melody starting off softly and getting more intense by the minute. As he continued to play, his best friends' lips turned upward at the corners and they began tapping their feet in time to the music.

* * *

Okay, it's a bit topsy-turvy, but with a head like mine, what do you expect?? Click on next!

* * *


	7. Shopping with Hermione

This is one of those nastily short chapters. Sorry! This was actually supposed to be the final chapter, but I figured that it won't work.

Go on . . .

That day, they also created the steps. The trio were in their own elements in the Room of Requirement. Everyday, they would practice. Harry slowly pulled Hermione out of the darkness that was Alexandrea. The contest drew nearer and nearer, but they didn't care much.

"Time to buy costumes," Hermione announced after morning practice two days before the contest.

"Hermione, we could wear the ones we wore at the acquaintance dinner," Harry reasoned.

"We could," she said. "but we're doing a _Muggle_ dance, remember?"

"Hermione—" Ron contested.

"Would you two stop being babies and let's just go?" She groaned. She pulled out her purse. "Let's go back to the room. We look too much like wizards."

After a few more complaints, pushes and threats, they were walking down the street of Muggle Venice.

"Ah, here we are," Hermione said, stopping in front of a huge unisex boutique. The boys entered hesitantly. Harry looked at the price tag and his eyes grew wide.

"Hermione, it's too expensive in here." He whispered to her.

"Pish, posh" she scoffed. "Now, you two go try these on. I want to see how it looks like."

"I don't need new clothes, I'm not dancing remember?" Ron said, pushing the tux away.

"Hell, you need a new suit, Ron, you're the manager." She replied, pushing the outfit to Ron again. He sighed in defeat and entered the fitting room next to Harry. Hermione waited patiently on the poufy chair in front of the dressing rooms. Harry came out first. Her jaw almost dropped when he saw him.

Harry wore a red shirt with a black coat, which was only buttoned halfway up, over it, framing his shoulders magnificently. Hermione asked him to turn around. Hermione almost fainted at the sight of Harry looking like a model.

Ron came out next. "Finally, something not maroon!" he exclaimed. He wore a black coat under a white shirt. The coat had no buttons, so the black shirt inside could easily be seen.

"Keep that on while I try mine." She entered the fitting room and put the hanger on the hook. She stripped all the way to her undies and then donned the silk gown.

"Whoa," Harry said as she went out of the room. Hermione twirled around gracefully for them to see. Ron was speechless.

"So?" she asked. "How do I look?"

"Fantastic," Ron finally managed to cough out.

"Awesome," Harry added. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, I look pretty darn good!" she said to her reflection. She was wearing a sparkling off-shoulder yellow gown that looked so bright it made Hermione glow. The gown was almost floor length.

"What an understatement," Harry replied. "you look like Belle!"

"Who is she?" Ron asked confused.

"She's from one of the Muggle fairytales, Beauty and the Beast." Hermione replied. "So that statement makes you the beast?" Harry and Hermione laughed since Ron still couldn't understand much. They reentered the fitting rooms and dressed in their previous outfits. The three of them approached the counter holding their respective items.

"_Bon giorno,_" the woman at the counter said.

"_Bon giorno_," Hermione replied. "We'll be taking these." She put handed her dress over and asked Ron and Harry to do the same.

"We can't let you pay for these," Ron whispered to her. "Have you seen the tag?"

"Come off it," she took the garments forcefully from the boys and handed them over the counter with her dress. Harry though he heard her say, "Men so need to learn about vanity" under her breath.

"Bag or coat guard?" the woman asked.

"Coat guard," said Hermione. "we won't want them spoiled, do we?" she smiled back at the woman and handed over her credit card.

"Sign here, please," the woman gave her the receipt that had a small form attached stating that it was indeed her who paid for the clothes. "_Grache_. Come back again." Hermione smiled back and walked out of the boutique with her two boys. The people stared at them enviously as they flaunted the bags they held over their shoulders that had the words _Isabella Schneider_ stamped on them.

***

"God, I'm nervous," Harry said as soon as his eyes opened on the day of the contest. Apparently, he was the only one awake so far. He went to the sitting room and looked out the window. They had been preparing for this for so long.

"Hey, Happy Feet," Hermione said from behind him. "Ready?"

"I guess so," he replied, shrugging.

"Mr. Manager-slash-Composer's still sleeping in?" she asked.

"Yep," Harry replied sitting on the beige couch. "He was on one of his midnight strolls last night. Probably indulging in that piano. We're leaving soon."

"Maybe," Hermione agreed. He sat next to him. Both of their heartbeats sped faster.

"Today is the day," Harry sighed.

"It's now or never," Hermione said. They looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "What the hell's funny?" Hermione asked between fits of laughter.

"I don't know," Harry replied. He took the time to look at Hermione and study her face. He wished she'd never wipe that smile off her face. It made her glow.

When they finally stopped, Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. _I wish it could always be like this_, both of them thought.

* * *

Okay, so the title was inspired by one of Stephenie Meyer's supposed to be title in Twilight, _Shopping with Alice_ (a chapter which I have so fortunately read). Just two more to go . .

* * *

Chapter 6: Shopping with Hermione


	8. Hermione's Revenge

THIS IS IT! Competition time! To all readers from the same country as mine, I think you'll notice some names.

_Chapter 7: Hermione's Revenge_

"This is it," Ron said, pacing inside the Room. "You're sure we don't need one more run?"

"Positive," Hermione said confidently. "We could do it in our sleep."

"I wish they'd change that opening number, though." Harry said thoughtfully. Like any normal dance competition, the contest had an opening number consisting of all the participants. In Harry's opinion, the choreography of "What Dreams are Made of" didn't fit the lyrics much. _Well, it's a Muggle song anyway_, he said to himself.

"Good," Ron said in approval. He stopped in front of them and heaved a sigh. "What time is it?"

"Half past six," Harry replied after glancing at his watch.

"We better get dressed." Hermione said. They huddled in a circle and shouted "Team England!" before trooping back to their room to get ready.

"Oh, and yeah, don't get freaked out. I made a few changes on the song." Ron added, stopping the two on their tracks. They looked at each other saying "What is he talking about?" All they can do now is wait.

***

The social chatter and soft music filled the hotel as seven drew closer and closer. Harry and Hermione were asked to enter the backstage while Ron had to be in the audience waiting.

"_Bonsoir_, 'Ermione," said Alexandrea with a smirk as she passed by them, arm in arm with her partner, Stefan. "_Bonne chance_," she added with a smug smile before turning their back at them. Hermione found it harder to breathe.

"Pull yourself together, 'Mione," Harry said, calling her his nickname for the first time.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"It's just a nickname since using your whole name's too much of a mouthful . . . but it doesn't matter now," he replied. "What matters is I believe you can do it. You'll show her who's actually the best." He took both of her hands in his. "I'm here with you." he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and held tight on her hand as the music began.

The tears started pouring after the opening number. Apparently, the opening number was used as an elimination round to pick the top ten countries out of the fifty participants. Performances were judged according to Nationalistic Essence, Timing, Movement, Choice of Song, Ethnicity (for ethnic and oriental countries) and costume. The contenders who were good enough to pass through the judges were from India, USA, Botswana, South Korea, Pakistan, Cambodia, Mexico, The Philippines, France and England. Harry and Hermione were waiting in the backstage.

"Thank you, Miss Salvador and Mr. Cruz for that wonderful number," the emcee said, his voice magically magnified. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give a hand for our Filipino contenders." The audience gave a round of applause as the latest contestants bowed. "Next up, France, from Beauxbatons Academy. Here are Miss Poesy and Mr. Baptiste, performing the Ballet. Harry and Hermione eagerly peered from behind the curtains as their top enemies performed.

"Shoot, their good," Hermione remarked in the middle of the performance. The French participants had done an infusion of Ballet and Wizard Dance."

"Yeah, they are," Harry began. "But we're even better."

The crowd cheered as soon as they were finished. Hermione found it hard to breathe again.

"Look at me, look right at me," Harry ordered, turning her around. "Breathe in, and out, breathe in and out . . . that's my girl." He said as Hermione's breathing returned to normal. "Now, listen to me. Tonight is our night. Win or lose, it's the experience that counts. If we will not come out of this on top, and pray that we will, we're going to think of all the happy memories we had here. Okay?" Hermione could only nod in response. Harry cuddled her closer. "Breathe, 'Mione. Don't lose it now."

"Wonderful, Miss Poesy and Mr. Baptiste!" the emcee praised as soon as the applause stopped. "Now it's time for our final contestants, from Hogwarts School. Please welcome Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, doing the Waltz."

"Go on, I believe in you." Harry urged gently pushing her forward. After weeks of convincing, Hermione finally gave in and agreed to do a solo.

_Believe in yourself_, Hermione. She thought and off to the stage she went.

_Somehow I know I will find a way to a brighter day in the sun_

_Somewhere I know that he waits for me, someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

_I won't give up all this feeling _

_And nothing could keep me away_

'_Coz I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

'_Coz I still believe, believe in love_

_I know what's real cannot be denied although it may hide for a while_

_With just one touch love can calm your fears turning all your tears into smiles_

_It's such a wondrous feeling_

_I know that my heart can't be wrong_

'_Coz I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

'_Coz I still believe, believe in love_

_Love can make miracles, change everything_

_Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing_

_Love is a river when you fall_

_It's the greatest power of all_

Harry entered the stage and took hold of Hermione's hand. The timing was still perfect.

"You did beautifully, 'Mione." He said. "Told'ya you could do it." Hermione could only smile

_Oh I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

'_Coz I still believe, believe in love_

_Yes I still believe, believe in love_

_I still believe in love_

_I still believe_

_Believe in love_

The two of them backed away for a moment again to create a somewhat drama in the story. As the new song began, they inched closer to each other.

_Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_To keep dancing (to keep dancing)_

_Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together _

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_You can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

_Coz my heart is (coz my heart is)_

_Wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together _

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Oh, no mountains too high enough_

_Oceans too wide _

_Coz together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for _

_You know I believe that we were meant to be, yeah_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together _

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

They moved away again.

"So here comes Ron's surprise," Hermione muttered before Harry could get too far away to hear. The familiar piano notes started to play, and they also began playing their act. But instead of just piano notes, someone began to sing.

_You're at world's end_

_You're all alone_

_You call for help_

_And no one responds_

_When you feel like this_

_Just think I'll always be here_

_And always remember_

_You're gonna do it, oh, oh_

_Because I believe in you_

_I know that you'll make it_

_Just put on your greatest act _

_You'll shine above them all_

_Because I believe in you_

_I trust you, I have faith in you_

_I know you'll push through_

_You've used up all the ammunition_

_You've run up out of faith and strength_

_You feel nothing except hopelessness_

_You're just waiting for death_

_Never think like this_

_Coz you're never alone_

_I know you're gonna make it_

_Go on, go on_

_Because I believe in you_

_I know that you'll make it_

_Just put on your greatest act _

_You'll shine above them all_

_Because I believe in you_

_I trust you, I have faith in you_

_I know you'll push through_

"Ron sings?" Hermione whispered through tears. "I can't believe he'd do this for us."

"Not us, Hermione." Harry replied. "Just you. Both of us knew you'd make it. You did. I told you so."

_Fear, pain_

_They tear you down slowly_

_Tears and gasps_

_Fill you right up_

_There's light in the dark_

_There always is_

_I know that you'll push through_

_You're gonna make it, I know you will_

The crowd began applauding. Harry and Hermione danced very fluidly, as if leaves in the autumn wind. Harry had just lifted Hermione off her feet, like in the previous song, except that this time, Hermione began dancing in the air as well. She caught Ron's eye and smiled at him sincerely. She would thank him later.

_Because I believe in you_

_I know that you'll make it_

_Just put on your greatest act _

_You'll shine above them all_

_Because I believe in you_

_I trust you, I have faith in you_

_I know you'll push through_

The music grew slower. Harry and Hermione just stared into each other's eyes. There was a spark in them that a pair of best friends could not understand.

_Yes, I believe in you_

_We're both gonna make it_

_You'll shine in the midst of the dark_

_Just keep going on_

_Yes, I believe in you_

_You believe in me, I know you do_

_We're gonna make it, oh, oh _

_Because I believe in you_

The music hitched to a decrescendo. As they continued to stare at each other, they realized what that spark was. Harry knew he'd better tell her soon; Hermione became immediately worried that her love might be unrequited.

_All you gotta do is take my hand_

_And together we'll fly_

_I know you can do it_

_Because I believe in you_

The crowd applauded and gave them a standing ovation, only given once in the night so far for the opening presentation. Harry couldn't break his stare. He had just realized only know that he loved Hermione, ever since he found her dancing, ever since he danced with her, ever since they were locked up in the Room of Requirement holding each other's hand for hours at a time and now, as he really looked at her for the first time.

Hermione, too, just realized it now, ever since he caught her dancing ballet to her heart's content, ever since he hugged her after they won, ever since that wonderful Christmas morning, ever since they went shopping for their costumes and now as she stared into his hazel eyes.

Eventually, they broke their stare and bowed to the audience. They walked to the backstage and held each other's hand. It was just too late now to feel awkward.

Everyone in the backstage had their eyes closed, fingers crossed and their hand in their partner's. Everyone except Alexandrea and Stefan. She was straightening her costume, as if under the impression she had to look nice as the judge handed them the first place trophy.

"Here we are!" the emcee said as he retrieved the envelope from the judge's hand. The audience grew silent. "In no particular order, the top three contenders are . . . the Philippines!" the Filipino contestants hugged each other and proceeded to the stage. "England!" Harry and Hermione did the same and went back to face the audience. "France!" Alexandrea and Stefan strutted to the stage. Hermione was worried that the top three were announced in a particular order. The emcee retrieved two more envelopes from the judge. "And in third place . . . the Philippines! Miss Angela Salvador and Mr. Lorenzo Cruz of Majika Institute for Wizard Training!" They two were handed quite a big trophy. Harry wondered just how big the first place trophy would be. Hermione held on tighter to Harry's hand. "The second place winner . . ." the emcee began slyly. Alexandrea smiled even wider. Harry and Hermione held on to each other. "France!" The four of them could not believe their ears. Hermione's eyes snapped open to make sure she heard right. Alexandrea was in an almost rage, but she decided to act professional. "Miss Alexandrea Poesy and Mr. Stefan Baptiste of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Harry and Hermione just stood there hugging each other. They had won! The feeling was so different from the time that they had won in Hogwarts.

"And in first place!" the emcee said. The crowd went mad, especially Ron. Harry and Hermione stepped forward, hands on each other's waist. Hermione's face was tear-streaked. "England!" the audience cheered again. "Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Harry Potter of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" This had to be one of the best days of their lives.

* * *

Yayy!!!!! They won! The songs I used will be posted on the next chapter . . . the final one (sniff)

* * *


	9. EpilogueFireworks

Once again, to the Filipino readers, you will notice something here. This is the FINAL CHAPTER of Stage Fright. Thanks to all who've made it up to here! Thanks for all the patience! (mwahhugzz!)

Without further ado!!

_

* * *

_

_Epilogue—Fireworks_

The victory party was celebrated that night. The contestants, judges and crew each greeted Team England in their respective languages and accents ("_Astig!_" ["Cool!"] from the Filipino contenders; "_Buen Trabajo!_" ["Good Job!"] from the Mexicans; and, surprisingly, "_C'est Magnifique!_" ["It's maginificent!"] from Stefan and their manager.).

The big surprise came when Alexandrea herself approached Hermione.

"I was awful to you," she said. "I was just really jealous! You were great! I'm sorry for all those times I tripped you. Sorry for ratting on my mom. I know you think I'm a terrible person, and I deserve that, but I hope you could forgive me."

"I don't think you're a terrible person," Hermione replied sincerely, hugging her. "And I don't need to forgive you. I was never angry at you. Frustrated with the way you acted, but never at you actually." Alexandrea returned the hug. They smiled at each other as they broke apart.

"Congratulations, 'Arry!" Alexandrea said, shaking his hand. "You and 'Ermione did well."

"Thanks," Harry replied feebly. Alexandrea's manager said something to her in French.

"Oh no," she said sadly. "We 'ave to go. Do you 'ave a mobile or something?"

"Yeah, I do." Hermione replied, pulling out a pen and writing her number on Alexandrea's palm. The other did the same.

"_Au revoir_, 'Ermione," Alexandrea said, hugging her again. "Thanks for forgiving me. I 'ope we'll see each other again."

"Me, too."

"I'll come to England sometime. You've already gone to France."

"That'll be just wonderful. Don't forget to call, okay?"

"I would not forget." Alexandrea and Stefan were pulled by their manager and was mixed in with the crowd.

"Wow, " Ron breathed after a few moments' silence. "That actually worked out."

"Hey, I forgot . . ." Hermione said. She flung her arms around Ron.

"Wha—?" he replied confused. "Hermione . . .?"

"Thanks for the lyrics."

"Oh, well . . . it's just . . . yeah . . ."

"It was awesome, and don't deny it." Harry ordered.

"Who would've thought we actually had this kind of stuff hidden between us?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "From now on, no more secrets." He raised his glass of champagne and Harry and Hermione toasted with him, just for the sake of doing so. They had just one more secret inside them that might ruin their friendship forever.

Later, the opening number was once again presented, and so were the dances of the top three. Ron had whispered into the ear of the emcee, so Harry and Hermione were able to perform their preferred version of the song used in the opening number. They were also asked to perform the dance that made them win in the school competition. Like at Hogwarts, everyone was on their feet, clapping in time to the music and everyone wanted an encore.

The clock struck twelve, signalling the beginning of another show; fireworks. The display lasted for a good twenty minutes, everyone was in awe as the brightly colored sparks shot through the sky.

***

Harry fought with himself for a while. He felt that he must tell Hermione about how he feels, but there was a voice at the back of his head telling him no.

_It might ruin your friendship_, the voice said. _Don't tell her, Harry_.

But doesn't she have the right to know?

_Yes she does. But don't you think you're being selfish?_

You've got a point . . . But isn't it time I get what I want? Wasn't everything taken from me? All I ask in exchange now, is her . . .

_Oh well . . . Good luck, Potter._

Harry found his (well, soon to be his) Hermione sitting on the garden outside of the Main Hall.

_Here goes nothing . . . _

"Hey, 'Mione," he said feebly.

"Hi," Hermione replied. She patted the grass next to her, gesturing him to come sit there.

"So . . ." Harry continued lamely. "I just . . . uh . . . want to say something . . . uh . . . I . . ."

"What?"

"I . . ." _You're blowing it, Potter!_

"You what?"

"I . . . I think you did great on that solo." _Dammit, Potter! Can you get any more stupid?!_

"Th-thanks," Hermione replied, bowing her head. "Hey, I gotta go . . . uh . . . got to pack and . . . stuff." Hermione rose from where she was sitting. _It's now or never, Potter! It's either you do it now, or you'll never get another shot!_ Hermione's back was to Harry when he also stood up.

"Hermione, I love you!" he suddenly screamed. _That's my boy!_

"What?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

_Too late!_ "I said . . . I love you."

"You love me?" Hermione stared at him blankly and then burst out laughing. "That—that's a great joke, Harry. I can't believe you!"

"No, seriously." Harry's voice was hard now.

"It's enough you've told a joke about my feelings. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm a girl!"

"I've been noticing that all along." Silence stretched between them.

"Okay," Hermione began calmly. "I'm giving you five seconds to prove it. One . . ."

"Hermione, do I—"

"Two . . ."

"Why do I have to—"

"Three . . ."

"You shouldn't put someone—"

"Four . . ."

"You want proof, huh?" This is your moment, Harry, go for it!

"Fi—mff!" Hermione was cut off as Harry's lips fell onto hers. At first they were both at shock, but in the end, they just cherished the moment.

"Now do you believe me?" Harry asked as they broke apart. Hermione just nodded. She was too speechless. They kissed again as the another batch of fireworks erupted behind them.

Tonight had been one of the greatest nights in both their lives. One, they had won an international dance competition, bringing honor to both their country and their school; two Alexandrea had finally realized where she had gone wrong and apologized, making Hermione's leftover fears of dancing go down the tube; and finally, they had both won the hearts of those they loved most.

If this was a dream, none of them would have wanted it to end. And I don't want it to end either. Not yet.

* * *

WAHOO!!!! Harry kissed Hermione! Harry kissed Hermione! (do this while skipping in front of all Ron-hermione shippers you know)

Thank you all so much! This is the song index, as promised.

Song Title: **I still Believe**

By: Hayden Panettiere

Album: _Cinderella III: A twist in time Soundtrack_

Song title:** Can i have this dance**

By: Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens

Album: _High School Musical 3: Senior Year_

Song Title: **I Believe in you**

By: Me!!!!! (this was the "something original" I was telling you about!)

Oh and before I forget, there'll be another sequel. I've decided to turn my story into a series. The third will be entitled **"Waltz on Ice".**

Here's a recap of everything from me you should be watching out for:

_-Dance With Me_

_-Stage Fright_

_-Waltz on Ice_

_-Save the Last Dance_

_**Salamat! Tak! Merci! Gracias! Arigato Gozaimas!**_

all of those sum up to one thing _**THANK YOU!**_

(please review)

Until Waltz on Ice!

-pAula-p0tter-


End file.
